


Pepper & Salt

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gets a mysterious package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper & Salt

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "a secret or coded message"

Two-and-a-half weeks after Natasha had gone dark in the middle of a possible rescue operation, a box arrived at Avengers Tower, addressed in typed letters to Virginia Potts.

Within minutes, every scan and test Tony could think of had come up empty, and he handed the box to Pepper. She opened it, hardly daring to hope, and grinned.

“Salt?” asked Bruce, frowning at the ordinary store-bought container inside.

Pepper shook her head. “She’s safe,” she breathed. “Tasha’s safe.”

Clint laughed. “Mr. Salt— and you’re Mrs. Pepper! And Nat claimed she never watched my cartoons.”

“I’m glad she did,” said Pepper.

THE END


End file.
